New Town All Stars Z: Fuzzy Lumpkins
by VideoGameNerd123
Summary: As the New Town All Stars have a fun, nature-filled day in New Town Peak, a pink, fuzzy creature, in the name of Fuzzy Lumpkins, goes on a ownership craze. He soon takes it to New Town. Can our heroes save New Town from becoming Fuzzy's property? Will that pink fuzzball ever learn about too much property?


_It was the white Z-rays that transformed us into the New Town All Stars Z. But, there were black Z-rays too, and one of them fell into the mountains. That black Z-ray has created a very strange creature. Then, a few days later..._

* * *

**_At the lab..._**

Barklei began barking as she turned to Tails. "Tails! I'm sensing something on the mountains!"

"That's strange, guys. I have been too." Tails recalled, turning to Dry Bowser and Ze Professor. "Barklei's been sensing lots of Z-ray emissions coming from the New Town Peak.

"Hmm, ve vill have to investigate." Ze Professor stated as he pointed upwards. "And so let's get ze All Stars!"

* * *

**_In the van..._**

"Going on a picnic, la-la-le-la! Going on a picnic, la-la-la-le-la!" The All Stars sang as they all sat in the back of the van and ate a couple of snacks.

"We're not here to fool around!" Tails shot a glare at the five, who simply ignored him. "There could be monsters on these woods, you know!?"

Dry Bowser looked at the All Stars from a mirror as he drove the van. "Here's an idea; we work first, then have a picnic."

"Okay!" The All Stars chorused as they each raised a hand. "Going on a picnic, la-la-le-la! Going on a picnic, la-la-la-le-la!"

* * *

Barklei sniffed the ground until she caught something, turning to Tails, who was walking with her and had a backpack with him, and pointed her fingerless, robotic paw to the north. "It's over here!" She began running on all fours in the direction she pointed to.

"Barklei, wait!" Tails called out, reaching a hand out as the van was right next to him. He looked behind him to see Conker trying to catch a butterfly, Diddy and Daisy on a tree branch and looking out to see anything suspicious, Toadette picking flowers, and Banjo standing next to the tree to help Daisy and Diddy search. He got interupted by the sound of a banjo playing from a distance.

"Guys, do you hear that?" Banjo asked turning to the other Stars, who now stopped what they were doing and listened to the sound.

"Ooh, it sounds like music!" Toadette bubbled as she placed her hands on her face.

"I wonder where it's coming from..." Diddy wondered as he flipped down from the tree with Daisy following as she simply climbed down.

"There's only one way to find out. Everyone, follow that melody!" Banjo pointed to the direction Barklei went to.

They found Barklei, who kept barking as she stood in front of something fuzzy, hillbilly-like, and... pink? There was also black aura surrounding him. The sound of the music came from this creature playing the banjo.

"Hey! Who are you!" Conker bellowed as he and everyone else stopped in front of the creature.

The creature stopped playing. "The name's Fuzzy Lumpkins. I lives here. This be _my _land... SO Y'ALL CAN'T COME HERE WITHOUT MY SAY-SO!" Fuzzy belowed.

"Why don't you keep it down!?" Conker asked as he, Toadette, and Diddy huddled together and trembled, Banjo covered his ears, and Daisy stepped up to him.

"_Your _land? I don't see your name on it anywhere!" Daisy argued as she folded her arms.

Tails quickly ran in front of the All Stars and spread his arms out. "Excuse me, Mr. Lumpkins, sir. Let me explain; you've been mutated as a result to an exposure to Chemical Z in the form of Z-rays. But, don't worry, we can change you back to normal."

"I don't gets it." Fuzzy stated, raising an eyebrow.

Ze Professor plugged the gun in an outlet on the outside of the van, and aimed it at Fuzzy Lumpkins. He turned it on, but it didn't seem to work on him.

"Them lights is purty, now get off my land." Fuzzy demanded rather calmly.

"Uh oh. It seems to have no effect," Tails clarified as Ze Professor turned off the gun.

"I vas afraid zis might happen. His chemical structure is incompatible with ze transformation," Ze Professor explained as he lowered the gun. "Zere is nozing I can do. Ze change is permanent."

"Now get off my property." Fuzzy ordered calmly as he sat on his log again.

Banjo quickly grabbed Daisy and held her back, making sure she wouldn't do anything dangerous, so all she could do was struggle and yell.

"Listen, you big fuzzball!" Daisy yelled, struggling to get out of Banjo's grip. "You don't own any-"

"Daisy, just wait a minute. It's obvious we're dealing with a pretty territorial creature," Dry Bowser stated as he placed a hand on her shoulder, turning to everyone else. "As long as we stay away from his land, I don't think he'll cause any trouble."

"He seems suprisingly calm." Diddy commented.

"Peh. What a boring momster." Daisy scoffed as Banjo let go of her.

"Well, I guess there's nothing else to do-" Conker shrugged, soon remembering about the picnic they were going to have. Besides, like Dry Bowser said, he won't cause any trouble if we just stay away from his property.

"And that means..." Toadette began as she held her hands together.

Daisy, Diddy, and Banjo exchanged smug smiles as they realized...

"It's picnic time!" The All Stars exclaimed.

The All Stars laughed joyfully as they set the picnic cloth down on the beautiful, green grass. Then, a picnic basket full of fruits, sodas, chips, and strawberry shortcakes were to be revealed.

"Mmm, so good!" Conker sighed as he took a bite out of a piece of shortcake.

"I love the fresh air!" Toadette giggled as she spun around on one foot.

"That makes both of us!" Diddy agreed as he stood on one hand and flipped himself.

"I'm just glad this ended peacefully." Tails commented.

"And I'll catch our dinner!" Dry Bowser offered as he held a fishing rod.

Everyone was laughing, eating, and having a good time in the peacefullness of the mountains. Then, as Diddy was about to take a bite on his apple, an arrow shot through it and flew out of his hand, causing the little scream out in pain as he mistakenly bit his own hand.

"Hey! Who did that!?" Daisy demanded as she stood up with clenched fists. "Looks like this guy needs to be taught some manners!"

"This here's _my _land." Fuzzy warned as he picked up the arrow that had the apple on it. He ate the apple in one bite, not caring about ruining their picnic.

"That's ours!" Diddy exclaimed as he and the other All Stars lined up (Order from left to right:Banjo, Toadette, Conker, Diddy, and Daisy.)

"Look, you can't just go around the forest saying it all belongs to you!" Conker corrected as he took a step forward.

"Can't y'all read the sign?" Fuzzy asked as he walked to a nearby tree.

"What!? There's no sign!" Conker argued.

"Yeah, show it to us, ya hairy fuzzball!" Daisy demanded.

Fuzzy proved it by slamming his hand on the tree and left a hand print, causing the picnickers to gasp in shock and disbelief. "See that? That there marks my property!"

"AS IF! YOU JUST PUT IT THERE!" Conker, Diddy, Daisy, and Banjo yelled in arguement.

Tails quickly got in front of them and spread his arms out. "Cool it! He's a pretty big guy, so I don't think we want any trouble." He stated as Fuzzy began to walk away.

"Bye-bye!" Toadette called out as she waved her right hand.

"If we can't stay here, I suggest we go to the lake." Dry Bowser suggested.

* * *

**_At the lake..._**

Everyone was on a boat built for ten at the lake. As Dry Bowser reeled in a fish, the others cheered him on. Daisy got the fish off the line and held it in her hands.

"Sweet! You caught a gigantic one!" Daisy exclaimed as she looked down at the flopping fish.

All was going well until a pink, furry hand bursted through the boat, grabbed the fish, and split the boat in two, causing everyone on the boat to scream and fall in.

"This here's my lake too." Fuzzy reminded as he ate the fish in one gulp, sinking back down into the water and planning on ruining everyone's fun at the next spot he owns.

Conker's head popped out of the water first. He gave off a glare as the rest of the All Stars popped out as well. Banjo, Daisy, and Diddy glared and Toadette just gave off a sad look. Tails, Barklei, Dry Bowser, and Ze Professor climbed onto whatever remained of the boat.

"So, this lake's yours? Where's the sign?" Conker asked in a bitterly angry tone. Everyone looked at the broken boat and saw Fuzzy's hand print on it.

* * *

**_At the outside of the lab..._**

The All Stars each had a towel, each in their signature color, wrapped around themselves. They sneezed and coughed a bit from landing in the cold water.

"Ugh, I hope we don't catch a cold..." Conker groaned.

The All Stars looked around to see Fuzzy's handprint on the van, cars, buildings, almost everything.

"This is bad." Daisy commented.

"Barklei!" Tails signaled.

"New Town All Stars Z! We need you!" Barklei howled.

"Conker!"

"Toadette!"

"Daisy!"

"Diddy!"

"Banjo!"

"New Town All Stars Z!"

The All Stars flew across the sky, leaving off a trail of their colors.

* * *

The citizens of New Town began to hear music playing. Everyone gathered at the town fountain to see Fuzzy Lumpkins playing his banjo.

"Well, alright, everybody, come on. Gather around," Fuzzy began, drawing the attention of almost every citizen in New Town to the fountain.

"Fuzzy Lumpkins is my name, and holding property is my game," Fuzzy sang as he stood up and began walking, having the citizens follow his sweet music. "Now, I've been told that everything's true. Pay attention, this effects you. Position is not dead zone law. Gonna take the city under my paws."

"Yeah! Sing it, Fuzzy!"

"Yeah! Rock out!"

"Can I get your autograph?"

Fuzzy ended the song by smashing his paw onto the ring of the fountain, causing everybody to stop and stande. "This here's _my _land... EVERYONE GET OUT!" He belowed, running to a nearby wooden bench.

He picked up the person that was sitting on the bench and held the bench above hjs head, causing the people to run away and leave a little girl holding an autograph crying. Fuzzy took the book and signed it, giving it back to the little girl. She giggled as she skipped away as though nothing bad was happening.

"Get off my land!" Fuzzy demanded as he held the bench over his head once again. "Now! Scram!"

"This has gone too far!" Conker exclaimed.

"He looks pretty angry!" Toadette pointed out.

"We've got a score to settle with you!" Daisy claimed.

"So, just put down the bench!" Diddy exclaimed.

Fuzzy only responded by throwing the bench at the All Stars with a grunt. The five quickly flew out of the way, watching the bench become nothing but a twinkle in the sky.

"Whoa! He's pretty strong!" Banjo pointed out as he pointed at Fuzzy.

"Don't let your guard down," Daisy told him.

"Leave it to me!" Banjo claimed as he took out his boomerang, flying straight to Fuzzy. "Boomerang Slash!" He threw the boomerang at Fuzzy, but he got it. He threw it right back at him, hitting him in the head.

"Ow! Darn it!" Banjo groaned as he rubbed his head.

"You can't do that! Don't you know who we are!?" Conker exclaimed as he pulled out his slingshot. "Slingshot Attack!" He fired the pebbles from his slingshot. Fuzzy simply grabbed the rubber band part when it slung forward, pulling it and releasing it. Conker ducked when it came back, but he got tangled in it in the process.

"Hey! You can't do that!" Conker exclaimed as he struggled to get out of the rubber band.

"Now, be a good monster, and get inside," Toadette advised innocently as she looked through her bubble wand and waved it in the air. "Bursting Bubbles!" She blew a bubble at Fuzzy, only for him to grab it and squeeze it. After a short time of squeezing, the bubble has popped, earning a gasp from Toadette.

"That is so cruel!" Toadette shrieked as she grasped her bubble wand tightly.

"Let's see if you could dodge your way out of this!" Diddy challenged. "Backflip Buttkick!" He performed many backflips and as soon as he was over Fuzzy's head, he proceeded to perform a dropkick, but he got smacked by Fuzzy's banjo and was sent smashing to the ground.

"Okay... one word... ouch..." Diddy moaned as he was on the ground face first, burying his face in the grass.

"Now it's hammering time!" Daisy exclaimed as she proceeded to slam her hammer on Fuzzy's head, but Fuzzy shot one hand up towards the incoming hammer. Daisy shook violently from how hard she sent her hammer down.

Daisy fell to the ground where Diddy lied in pain, Banjo rubbing his head, and Toadette trying to untangle Conker.

"This here's _my _land!" Fuzzy bellowed as he kept pouncing on all fours and proceeded to put his handprints everywhere. "And this! And this! Mine! Mine! _Mine!" _

"We can't let him escape!" Conker exclaimed, finally being untangled as he stood up.

* * *

**_At Mr. Mayor's office..._**

Mr. Mayor was enjoying a delicious, vanilla ice cream cone. "I'm sure those All Stars are getting everything back to normal-"

**_Crash!_ **The glass window was shattered, causing Mr. Mayor to get startled and chocke on his ice cream. He looked at the broken window to see Fuzzy grinning deviously at him.

* * *

"He's pretty fast, for a big guy," Conker stated as he and the other All Stars flew above the city, in search of the fuzzy, pink menace.

"At least he leaves a pretty big trail," Diddy commented as he looked down at the hand print covered street, getting the other All Stars' attention.

Though, after the trail ended, they stopped to see hand prints all over the city.

"How are we gonna follow all those?" Toadette stated in a sort of whiney tone.

* * *

_**At the lab...**  
_

_"Professor! Dry Bowser! Help me! It's Fuzzy Lumpkins!" _Mr. Mayor called through the computer screen, running from Fuzzy, who had hand printed the camera, causing the computer screen to black out.

"Fuzzy is at the New Town Town Hall! Hurry!" Dry Bowser ordered through the communicator.

* * *

"Got it!" Conker replied through his communicator, with the other All Stars surrounding it, all them flying to Mr. Mayor's office.

* * *

_**Back with Mr. Mayor and Fuzzy...**_

Mr. Mayor grew wide-eyed as he backed away from the smirking Fuzzy, who kept following Mr. Mayor. "This is no way to treat the mayor of New Town!"

"No. You're not the mayor of anything," Fuzzy growled, spreading his arms out proclaiming, "This here's _ my _land!"

As Mr. Mayor backed away from Fuzzy Lumpkins, he tripped over a fallen potted plant, flailing his arms to balance himself, but falling out of the broken window, screaming as he called out for help.

For what was about to be the end of Mr. Mayor was ended by Conker catching him just before he hit the ground. He set Mr. Mayor onto the ground.

"There you are, Mr. Mayor!" Conker stated as he hovered in front of him, placing his hands on his hips.

"Oh, my... just in time!" Mr. Mayor sighed in relief, turning to Conker as he wore a grateful look on his face. "Thanks, Conker!"

Conker was about to respond, but he glanced up at his teamates, who kept repeatedly attempting to attack Fuzzy Lumpkins with their weapons, but easily dodged their attacks.

"It's no use attacking him in the front!" Daisy groaned as she stopped swinging her hammer.

"Excuse us, do you mind turning around?" Toadette asked Fuzzy cutely as Conker flew up to the rest of the heroes.

"Mr. Mayor," Mrs. Bellum began as she entered the room, carrying a clipboard. "I have the reports on-" She then gasped as she began to stare at what seems to be a walking pink fuzz ball to her. "Who are you!?"

Fuzzy turned around to see the lovely blonde haired woman in front of him, grinning foolishly as he had hearts in his eyes babbling, "Purty lady..." Mrs. Bellum screamed as Fuzzy began to walk towards her.

"Now's our chance!" Conker signaled as he pulled back the rubber band of his slingshot, releasing it to capture Fuzzy, who was still dazed by Mrs. Bellum.

Toadette flew by as Conker dragged Fuzzy out of the broken window, soon being dragged down by Fuzzy's weight. "Bouncy Bubble!" She exclaimed as she formed a bubble big enough to support the weight, adjusting it under Fuzzy.

"See ya around, Fuzzy!" Daisy exclaimed, swinging her hammer at Fuzzy, sending back to the forest.

"Okay, I'll admit, even if I was a bit jealous, Fuzzy's not so bad when he's playing his banjo," Banjo commented as he folded his arms.

"I guess music does soothes the savage beast," Toadette stated, giggling.

"If he wants to protect his land, that's fine," Diddy began.

"Just stay out of New Town, Fuzzy!" The All Stars exclaimed as the citizens of New Town celebrated over their victory.


End file.
